Twilight, with a twist
by louisiana vampire
Summary: Bella Swan is not as normal as the Cullens think that she is. She is the sister to Percy Jackson, son of the sea god. How will this affect her life in Forks? I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson.
1. 1 the unexpected visitor

**1.) The unexpected visitor**

Bella pov:

My name is Isabella Jackson. I am the daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, and twin sister to Percy Jackson. Everyone in the town of Forks knows me as Bella Swan, the daughter of the police cheif, Charlie.

I was walking through the halls of the high school with my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. We were headed to our next class when Alice, Edward's evil pixie sister, came up to me. " Can I talk to you for a mineut, Bella? It is really important." She asked, Jasper at her side.

I nodded and she pushed Jasper next to Edward and motioned for them to stay put. Then she started to walk to the parking lot. I could tell this was bad because she didn't even look at me and she was actualy quiet for once in her hundered pluse years.

" Bella, I had a vision." She said.

" Don't you have those all the time?" I asked with sarcasm.

" Yes, but this one was about you. It was a bad vision."

" Tell me about it."

" We are in the living room of our house and then a boy walks in. He is very fuzzy. Anyway, you tell use to get some salt water. We do and when we come back you and the boy are gone. Their will be a note in the place of the boy. I didn't get a good look at it though."

" Can you discide this boy to me, please?" i asked, getting a little worried.

" Really black hair that is about as long as Emmett's, madye a little longer. His eyes are sea green." She dicrides him to me.

I go still and she waves her hand infrount of my face. Then Edwrad comes running out of the school at top human speed. He came over to me and shook me. is face was full of worry. He turned to Alice. " What did yo do to her!" He yelled.

Over the sound of his yelling , witch was really something, I heard a high pitched squeeling. It was the same type of squeekling that you hear when my Uncle Zeus, brother to my dad, was about to shoot a lightning bolt at your head. I dropped down and curled up into a ball, the way my father had taught me. Once i dropped, Edward stopped yelling at Alice in suprise.

A huge lightning bolt shot out of the sky and hit a passing student. The student was my friend, Mike. Edward and Alice ran to him and I just stood there. _Look closer, Bella._ A voice inside my head. I got up and started to walk to were Mike lay. Looking at him, I saw that he started to get big, black wings and a bald head. I grabed Edward and Alice by the collar and braged them back at least ten feet.

They looked at me in shock. I knew what the thing was in front of use was a Fury. "You can't hide from us forever, daughter of te sea. The lord kronos will find you soon enough." It said in a high screeching voice.

" Yaeh, that will happen when you catch me and my father doesn't kill you when you touch me, Fury. I am going to you-know-where soon and once their, you won't be able to catch me." I shot back at it.

" Then I will kill your friends. " It told me, just to get me to surrender.

" I am takeing them with me. They are one of my kind. If you touch them, I swaer to my father, I will rip you to peices." I told it wth a very dangerous look.

Alice was tugging at my arm, trying to pull me back. I had almost forgot that they were there. Edward was tyring to get me to calm down by rapping his arms around me. The Fury turned and started to fly away. I looked at the sky and a bolt of lightning shot at the Fury and turned it into golden dust, that is the way monsters die.

" Thank you!" I yelled at the sky, and at my uncle.

Edward took my hand and noticed that I had a choker on. It was sea green with a single bue string in the middle and a charm hanging off of it. A triton, the symbol of Poseidon. He reached up to touch it. I noticed and stepped back. He looked at me in suprise. I shook my head and looked at my feet. Looking through my lashes, I could see that Alice and Edwrad both went stiff.

then i felt a hand on my sholder and I turned around. Their, in front of me, stood a man with midnight black hair, sea green eyes, and was dressed in fip-flops, shorts, as well as a hawaiian shirt. " Hi, dad." I said in a small voice.

THIS IS MY FIRST TIME, SO BE NICE. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. I'LL HAVE CHAPETER TWO UP IN NO TIME AT ALL. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. 2 Questions

2.) Questions

"Hi, dad." I said in a small vioce.

" Hello, Isabella. How are you?" He asked in his soft, but firm voice.

" Well, other than th fact that I just got insulted by a Fury, I'm good. I have a boyfriend, lots best girl friends, and a father that dosen't visit often and help me through my emotional break downs." I said with sarcasm.

" I'm sorry, I should have visited more often. Can you frogive me?" I nodded. " Now, you said that you have a boyfriend. I would ike to meet him. " Poseidon smiled and winked.

" What is going on here, Bella? You keep calling this man dad. Chairle is at the station." Edwrad said.

O boy, this was going to hard to explain. I hadden't told anyone that i was a demi-god. The fact that Edward couldn't read my mind ike he could everyone else was a good way of keeping it a secret. Alice gasped and I couln'd tell that she had a vision. " Why didn't you tell us, Bella? We could have kept you safe." She said running over to me, hugging me.

" Alice...human...need...air." I was able to get out the words, for she was crushing me.

" Sorry. Why?" She asked.

" One is that if I told you you would be hunted by monsters like I am. Second, I needed promition from my real father. Charlie is my adoptive father and Renee is my adoptive mother. This is my real father, Poseidon." I said a ittle to quicky.

" Like, in the greek god, Poseidon?" Edward asked.

" The very same. I am the god of the sea." Dad said.

" And he is my dad. " I said. " Do you remeber when I got that nasty cut on my arm after Victoria?" I asked.

Alice nodded and Edward scowled. That wasn't the best memorie for him. " I want swimming after that and the cut healed. water can heal me. I can also breath under water so when I went clif diving, I was trying to think. I can think better under water. Also when I think about what I want the water to do, then it dose it.

" I couldn't tell you because of monsters. If you knew about me then the monsters would come after you too. When I found out that you were vampires, there is only one reason why I wasn't afraid. Your vampire smell covers my godly smell, making all of us safe. I resently found out that their are seven more demi-gods were in this town. What I din't know was that I had already found them before I knew what they were." I explained.

" We need you to get all of your family together, if you will." My father said.

They nodded and ran off. I was left alone with my dad. " Have you heard from Percy? " I asked, afraid that he had been hurt in the last war with our grandfather.

" Yes. he is fine. They won the war. He is dateing Annabeth now." He said with a shake of his head.

I laugh and I start walking to my truck. I get in and dad gets in on the passenger side. Stulen's drive. arting th etruck, I pulled out of the school driveway and on to the freeway. I went about twenty miles and turned off on to the Cullen's drive. After the three mies, I parked the car and opened the door. dad got out and we both slamed our doors.

I walked up to their front door and as usual, Carlise opened it before I could even get to it. " Bella, Edward and Aice told us you were coming with a guest." He said with his sligh accent that he got from his home, London, England.

I nodded and he let us through. I went in the living room sat the family. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Edward. I told them what I said to Edward and Alice. " Who are the people who are the half-bloods? " Jasper asked.

" This is where it gets confusing." I said. " The demi-gods are you."


	3. family meeting

**3.) Family Meeting**

" The demi-gods are you." I told them.

" How is that posible? I knew who my parents were." Edward said.

I looked at my dad and he nodded. I turned and walked out into the yard. Looking up at the sky I shouted, " APOLLO, ARES, APHRODITE, DEMETER, HESTIA, ZEUS! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO BRAG YOU DOWN BY YOUR HAIR!"

In the next minute, I was in the middle of a god and godess circle. " Welcome, all of you. Come, let us meet your children." I said in a very formal tone.

I turned to face the house and saw dad getting the Cullens outside. I smiled and said, " Carlisle, Come here." He came forward. " Edward, you too." He stepped next to Carlisle.

Then I turned to the gods. " Apollo, if you will." and he came forward.

" Edward and Carlisle, this is your father, Apollo. He is the god of the sun and the arts, he is also the god of healing. Apolo, these are you sons, Edward and Carlisle. Edward is great at any musical tool. Carlise is a doctor, the highest in his class." I introduced them.

The symbol of Apollo appered over their heads. " Hello, sons." Apollo said.

" Alice. You next." She stepped forwad.

" Demeter, This is your daughter, Alice. In her human life she was known as Mary Alice Brandon." I jestured to Aice.

"Alice, this is your mother, Demeter. She is the godess of farming, and crops." My father told her.

the symbol of Demeter appered over Alice's head. Demeter smiled and opened up her arms and Alice ran into them. " Demeter, Alice can see the future, just so you know." I told her.

" I'll just go through the rest of you quickly. Emmett, you are the son of Ares, god of war. rosalie, you are the daughter of Aphrodite, godess of love. Esme, you are the daughter of Hesita, godess of hearth. Jasper, you are the son of Zeus, king of the gods and lord of the skys. Welcome to the family, all of you." I made the resr of the intros quick.

Then the symbol of the parent appered adove each of the Cullen's heads. Esme looked scared at the fire symbol above her head, but calmed down when it started to fade. " Well, looks like we have a new cousin, Percy." I heard a voice.

" He is my cousin, but your half-brother." I heard my brother say.

My cousin and brother stepped out of the woods by the Cullen house. " PERCY!" I yelled and ran to my brother's arms.

" Good to see you, Bells." Percy said. " I couldn't wait to come here. I haven't fought you for at least four years."

" Bring it. Edward, stay away from us when we fight. Got it?" I asked the still shocked vampire.

He nodded. I walked at least twenty feet away with Percy at my heels. I turned to see his sword, Riptide, pointed at me neck. I hit choker that I had on and it turned into my sword, Storm maker. Tapping my bracelet, my sheild came out. Percy did the same with his.

We started to circle each other and I lunged. Percy blocked me with ease. I needed to get to water, that was the best chance of me winning this fight. I was more powerful than Percy because when dad clamed me, my points on the symbol were more at a point. I looked behind me and saw that everyone was as far away as they could get, that was good. That ment I could run for it and not crash into anyone.

I turned and darted for the woods. I could hear Percy behind me. The river was a mile away and I was almost there. I reched the river and turned to see Percy about ten feet behind me. Boy he was slow. Raising my hands, the water came out of the river. Willing it to throw itself at Percy, I got him soked and he raised his hand. " You win. I lost to my sister after four years of training." He said.

Helping him back to the house, I found out that our grandfather was riseing again. When we got back to the house, we found a fight between the good guys and the followers of Cronos. I pulled out my sword, witch I had just put away, and ran to help Edward who was getting surrounded by Harpies.

I brought out the spare knive that I always have with me and handed it to my boyfriend. He took it and started to fight. I fought with him, having his back the whole time.

WHAT HAPPENS TO BELLA AND EDWARD IN THE FIGHT? WILL THE REST OF THEM BE OKEY? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT. THANKS!


End file.
